


Angeles (Artwork Post)

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Series: ArtWork [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Big Bang (Supernatural), Dean/Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Artwork I did for XXEnjoy's DCBB2019 fic "Angeles"Story Summary:Ten years after his best friend moves away, Dean's struggling with his life. He ends up finding a job in LA where Cas moved to so many years ago, and because he's desperate, he looks him up. Dean and Cas get in touch again, but Dean's not so sure he fits into Cas' life anymore, as much as he wants to.





	Angeles (Artwork Post)

[Angeles by XXEnjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005018/chapters/49953638)

* * *

**Writer: **

AO3- [XXEnjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy)

**Artist:**

AO3- [NinjaSoulreaper27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27)

Twitter- [NP_InfiniteArt](https://twitter.com/NP_Infiniteart)

Instagram- [NP_InfiniteArt](https://www.instagram.com/np_infiniteart/)

This is my first year participating in DCBB and I took on three writers ^-^. They are all so talented and great to work with. I had a great time working on the pieces I did for this fic. I was definitely pushed out of my comfort zone during this event. (Shudders at backgrounds XD) I pushed myself forward though and even did a full on background seen for the title image for Angeles (Surprised me lol). I am really proud of the pieces I produced and I highly recommend you guys read this one if it's up your alley and the other stories I did artwork for ^-^


End file.
